


Worth It

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another use for Blue Magick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

Quistis gasps as blue magick surged throughout her body, igniting nerve endings with pain and making her body twitch and shudder. This wasn't how she was supposed to use her magick, it was dangerous, but the payoff at the end made it worth it.

Pleasure is always worth it.

She's careful to keep her hand away from her skin as she 'touches' herself to keep from really hurting herself. The blonde focuses on also limiting the amount of blue magick she allows to emit from her hand as she does this, finding it harder to do the longer this draws out. With each gasp and grunt of pain and pleasure, the blue magick flickers; flares. It wants her to loose control. Wants to envelope her in its power and drown her cries with suffocating pain even as it brought mindblowing pleasure.

Of course, the blue magick would not have chosen her if it felt she couldn't handle its power. Greatness only came to those who were born to it.

Quistis feels the rise of her pleasure, expanding and burning through her loins; making her hand cramp painfully as blue magick bucked widely. When she finally comes -- when her body releases a tidal wave of feelings from every pore -- Quistis forces her hand into a fist to contain the blue magick. Its power seeps through the tiny crevices of her clenched skin, painting the room and the blonde in shades of white, blue, and colors that simply did not exist in the color spectrum but were there nonetheless.

Then, all falls silent. Blue magick is pulled back deep within Quistis where she keeps it bound and tamed. A throbbing hand comes to rest on her stomach as Quistis brushes her other hand lazily across her forehead finding it drenched in sweat, before falling asleep, exhausted. Her body throbs even in her dreams, but by the time she awakes later it will be nothing but a dull ache and stiff joints.

It'll always be worth it.


End file.
